Dreams Don't Come True
by brittneym951
Summary: Miley's life is going through hell... Can Nick make a change in her life before its to late...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Normal Day

I opened my eyes all I could see was white walls, and a bunch of doctors. Was I dead or was it a dream that's why I was here. In a hospital. I think.

My alarm clock went off and I opened my eyes. It must have been a dream. I did what I always do in the morning; get ready for school. I was a junior in high school. I finally got my driver's license and a new car. Today was the biggest day of my junior year; it was the duet auditions, and I wanted to get the part so, but I knew I wouldn't because Selena was so much better.

Selena Gomez is this most popular girl in school. To her she rules the school and everybody in it. Never get in the way of her and her popularity. I wish I could be Selena. Selena is also dating Nick Jonas.

Nick Jonas is the quarterback of our school football team. Our football has made it to state every year, with Nick leading the team throughout the years. The weird thing is before Nick was popular we were best friends. Then he became popular and started to act like a bad ass.

I miss not having Nick to talk. It is just so hard to get over.

To explain me Miley, I am just an average girl. Okay not just an average girl; I am also a nerd with no life which sucks. That is one thing that Selena likes to make fun of me about. She likes to make fun of the way I dress because what I wear is not "fashionable", and should be burned. I really don't care what I look like; I just want to get through school with a brain, other than Selena.

"Miley Ray," my mom yelled, "get down here before you are late for school."

"Okay," I yelled back down the stairs.

I ran downstairs, grabbed my bag an apple, got my keys, and got in my car. I could not afford to be late because I needed to practice.

When I finally got to the school, I went straight to practice my solo. Until I ran into Selena and Nick. This was just my luck that I would have to run into them. They are not what I want to see in the morning.

"Miley!" Selena said, "You almost made me fall, trying to get somewhere?"

"Actually I am trying to practice and I am in a hurry," I told her.

"Think you could beat me," she said.

"No I don't know but I can least try," I told her. I realized I was lying to myself about this whole solo thingy.

"Kellie, just leave her alone," Nick told Selena.

Wow, he actually stood up for me. The nobody.

"I leave her alone when I want to leave her alone!" She snapped at nick.

"So geek, you think you are better than me, selena ?" selena asked.

I probably just messed up the rest of my high school year. I realized that sometimes I need to keep things to myself. That I would have helped in this problem I am in right now.

"No, but like I said I can at least try to be better than you at something," I replied. I starred at her scared for my life.

"Oh, that's right because you suck at everything except the nerdy stuff that you do," Selena told me in my face.

All of a sudden she pushed me making all my books falls including me. I forgot to mention that Selena Gomez is a BULLY. I am the biggest target to all her bullying which sucks for me.

"Ah is the baby going to cry," Selena said with a baby voice.

"No," I wiped a tear before she could see it streaming down my face.

"Come on Kellie, let's just go," Nick told Selena.

"Okay, I am done with this dork," she said, and then left with Nick.

I started to pick my stuff up when my best friend, Demi, came. She could see that I didn't want to talk about it, but she asked anyway.

"Are you okay? I saw everything," Demi questioned.

I didn't reply.

"You can at least give me a nod if you are, okay?" Demi insisted.

I shook my head no. I was defiantly not okay. I let one stupid girl bully me around. What's pathetic is that I also let Selene get under my skin, ever since kindergarten. One day it will stop or it will just keep getting worse than it already is.

All of a sudden gave me a hug, and said that everything was going to be alright no matter what happens. I always take demi's word because she is my best friend, and I have this feeling that something will actually go right or terribly wrong.

"Do you want to come with me to practice?" I asked demy.

"Of course, I would love to hear you sing," Demi replied.

"Let's go," we headed to the choir room to practice.

"That was amazing," Demi said excitedly.

"Thanks,' I said, "It took me a while to get down."

"Well, that hard work paid off," she was still excited.

All of a sudden we heard the door open. Nick. He was standing there, right in front of the door.

"Hey," nick said nervously.

"What do want?" I snapped.

"I just wanted to apologize, on the way Selena acted and treated you," he replied, messing with his hands.

"I don't accept your apology, now you can leave the way you came in," I felt like a bitch right now, but he deserves what is coming to him. Yeah, he stood up for me for a second. But after she pushed, he could have stood up for me when that was the worst possible time.

He turned around and walked away, before he left he said "remember when we were freshman and we used to hang out and talk what happened to that."

"You became a jock and is dating the most popular girl in the school," she answered, "and I became a nerd. That is what happened to us."

"Okay, I guess I will just leave and let you practice your solo."

"That was weird," demy announced.

I was in deep thought to reply back. Nick was apologizing for something he didn't do, even though he could have stand up for me a little better. Nick was also bringing up the past. Yes I do remember when we were freshman and we used to be close.

"Is someone still in there," demy was waving her hand in front of my face.

"I am still in here just thinking about what just happened."

"That was weird; anyways how about you sing again before the bell rings for first period?" demy implied.

"Sure, I need all the practice that I need."

The rest of the day was a blur, until lunch where there was going to be more drama. I was sitting with demy, minding our own business. All of a sudden Selena and her group came over to us, including nick.

"This is our spot," Selena snapped at me.

"I don't see your name," I told her. I really need to get lessons on how to keep your mouth shut at the worst times.

"Fine don't get up, and you will just regret it," was she actually threatening me?

"Whatever…"before I could finish I felt something wet on my shirt.

Selena just grabbed my milk and poured it down the front. Maybe I shouldn't have tested her.

Everyone was laughing at me. I got a quick stare at nick; his eyes looked like they were trying to apologize. I felt my eyes filling up in tears. My eyes were getting so blurry. I stood up and started to run out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom. This was not my lucky day, next period was my audition, and I couldn't wear this shirt. All of a sudden demy came in.

"Hey everything is going to be okay," she told me.

"How do you know that everything is okay? My audition is next period and I look like crap," I replied to her.

"I have something you can wear, and you are going to rock the socks off of everyone at that audition with this beautiful."

"Okay let's do this."

That's why is demy is my best friend she could cheer me up whenever I was down. I would tell demy anything but there is something that I never told anyone not even nicks, back then when we were best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Audition

The only thing demy had with her was a dress that she wears to church.

"How do I look?" I asked while twirling.

"You look like you are ready for the audition," she replied.

"I hope so," I said nervously.

"Just sing your son, how you sang it this morning," she said with a happy voice that I have never heard of.

"Okay I am ready to rock that audition."

Demi and I walked into choir arm in arm ready to battle anything that comes our way. I felt everyone starring at me and whispering to one another.

"Okay, everyone settle down," the choir director announced, "we will start the auditions with the guys…nick."

Nick stood up and sang the beautiful song I have ever heard. Nick was an awesome singer.

After we got done with all the guys who wanted to try out it was the girls turn to sing their hearts out. According to the director this was going to be a hard judging. Selene stood up to sing and then after many girls went it was my turn to rock it.

I stood up and sang my heart out than I have ever done including this morning. I felt so happy and good to have done something like this. While I sang my favorite song, I caught nick's eye, and we kept starring at each other and that's when Selene came into my daze and started to kiss nick. I was so mad at the moment, I felt like crying but I knew that I had to hold it in no matter what. I don't want to be caught crying during my audition. My song finally ended and everyone was clapping except for Selene and nick. I was wondering why he was not clapping for me.

"Okay everyone settle down. I will post who got the duets tomorrow, so make sure to come by and look," the director told us.

The bell finally rang which made me so sad. I did not want to go home but I knew I had to or I would get in trouble.

When I finally got home, I knew he would be waiting by the door for me.

"Why are you late?" my dad asked.

"I am late my one minute, that's because I had to unlock the door so if I didn't have to lock the door I wouldn't be late at all."

"Don't use that tone at me."

Before I could say anything he slapped me. That's right my big secret is my dad abuses me and my mom can't do anything about it. What bull. There is many things she could do to help this.

"Get up and do your chores, and then your mom and I some dinner," he yelled at me.

I got up as quick as possible and went straight to my kitchen to start dinner and do my chores before I got in trouble again. I have been getting abused ever since I turned 10. I don't know why he never did hit me when I little.

While the food was cooking on the stove I went to the bathroom to clean it because that was chore. When I looked into the mirror there were a bruises starting to form. That is just another thing that I have to cover up.

My mom and mean dad have been married ever since I was born. I never knew he could be so mean. I also never knew why mom never divorced my dad. Maybe it was because she was scared that he would get mad and do something to our family.

I am the only child, which sucks because it is horrible because nobody can see him hurting me. I wish I could tell someone but he threatened to kill me if I told anyone about what we does.

When I finished cleaning up after dinner and finished doing my chores, went to go get ready for bed. When I finally was done in the bathroom, he was there in front of my door waiting for me.

"Did you do all your chores?"

"Yes," I told him.

"Okay, I don't like to be mean, but you need to learn how to listen. Well good night."

"Good night."

When he finally left I went to go turn off the lights and get into bed. I was so tired. Maybe something good will happen tomorrow that will be amazing.

When I woke up to go to school, I remembered that dad was not home and that made me happy. I looked at the time and realized that I was late and wondering why my mom didn't wake me up so I went to her room.

"Mom it's time to get up," I told her.

She didn't wake up so I started to shake her.

I realized she wasn't breathing so I called 911 as soon as possible.

My mom died in her sleep. This is how stupid my dad is.

All of a sudden my phone was ringing; I saw that it was demy calling me. I went ahead and answered it.

"Miley guess what? You got lead duet with nick," she yelled through the phone, 'Miley why don't I hear you screaming through the phone."

"demy, my mom died in her sleep that is why I am not screaming through the phone."

"Oh Miley, I am so sorry," Demi's voice quieted down and it sounded like she was crying.

"It okay I have to go see you at school tomorrow." Then I hang up.

I needed to call my dad and tell him the news. When I dialed his number, and his secretary picked up the phone.

"James office, Vitoria speaking," she announced into the phone.

"Hi Victoria, this is Miley can I talk to my dad please."

"Miley this is your dad, what do you want."

"I called you to tell you something terrible happened this morning after you left for work," I told him my voice starting to quiver, "I found mom dead this morning when I was trying to wake her up for work."

"What I am on my way home, you should be cleaning by the time I get home," he told me.

When I hung up, I started to clean up, knowing that I would be getting in trouble by the time he came home.

By the time I finished cleaning, I heard his car come up the drive way. I called him three hours. How long does it take to get from his work to the house? I know it doesn't take three hours.

When he came through the door, he smelled like alcohol. Why the hell was he drunk? If this is the way to mourn, than what am I doing? I still had tears coming down my face.

"Hey you stupid piece of shit!" he came closer to me starting to scare me.

"You killed her by bringing so much stress and you're complaining ass," he smacked me so hard making me fall to the ground. "You should have never been born. Without you we would be a happy family."

He started to kick me in the stomach. There was so much pain running through me, it felt like someone was stabbing me a million times.

"Get up."

I tried to get up, but I was too weak.

"Fine you don't want to get up, then I will just keep on kicking you," and that's want he did. "I think that's enough pain for now."

He went into his room and went to bed. I couldn't get up so I just lay there and finally fell asleep thinking about my mom.

The sun started to shine in my face, when I knew that I had to get up. I had a little energy to get up. When I looked at my stomach, there were so many bruises that my whole stomach was purple which was horrible. Today was Thursday, knowing that I have to go to school because I can't miss any school.

I walked up the stairs to go take a shower. When I got all the blood off my arms from the broken glass. I got of the shower and got ready for school. I took my time getting dressed because it hurt so much to get dress.

By the time I got to school, I regret not taking any pain meds. When I was walking to meet with demy, I ran into Selene and of course Nick. This had to happen to me.

"Oh hey Selene I have to go," I said as quick as possible.

"Where do you think you are going we need to talk about some very important things that are going on. Since you got the lead duet with Nick doesn't mean he is yours forever. So back off."

"Whatever, I am not in the mood to deal with you being a bitch," I need to learn how to close me my mouth.

She pushed me which made me scream.

I started to cry so hard. All the pain came rushing back. All I could do was cry my heart out.

Everyone in Selena's group was laughing, for some reason including nick.

I got up and went into Selena's face, "Don't touch me ever again," I started to walk away feeling the pain come rushing back.

"Is that a threat Miley because I am not afraid of a dork like you," Selena yelled down the hallway while I was walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pain All Over Again

By the time I got away from Selena and Nick. For some reason nick changed from the other day. I really don't care anymore and I promise that I will hate him until I am out of this school. I ran into Demi, which was the only good thing about this morning.

"Hey Miley I am so sorry about everything," she gave me hug that made me flinch but I didn't cry which was a good thing.

The bell rang for first period; I had to have first with Nick. When I walked through the door he was starring right at me, making me feel really weird. Instead of sitting in the front like I always do I went to the back, away from everyone. Sitting back here gave me time to think about what I was going to do when I got home.

"Morning class, today we are going to get assigned partners for a project," Mrs. Martinez told the class.

Everyone was complaining about doing a project besides me. I really don't care as long as I don't have to do it at my house.

"Okay your partners are Angela and Erica, Dylan and Hannah, Cody and demi, and miley and nick. Get with your partners and decide what you will make that will make school life easier."

Damn it. That would be luck that I have nick as a partner. I have a feeling that he is going to ask questions on what happened this morning.

The bell rang before we could take. Which I was happy about. selena was waiting for nick outside the classroom when the bell rang.

"Hey babe," Nick told selena while giving her a quick kiss.

"Nick," I asked for him. That was really weird. "Do you want me to come over to your house after school, to start our project?"

"Whatever dork," Nick told me to my face.

I started to get teary eyed and instead of saying something I just walked away from him and Selena. Something terribly wrong happened to him. I don't think my life is going to get any better from today.

When the final bell rang, I was dreading going over to Nick's. Before I went over there I went home to start on my chores. When I got there "dad" was there on the couch drinking a beer.

"Hey dad, I am going to do my chores and head over to Nick's house so we can start on our project for school."

"Whatever just don't be out past your curfew, or you will regret ever being born again."

I went up stairs to start cleaning my room and the bathroom. By the time I was done with my chores I went to grab my bag and head downstairs.

"I want you to walk to Nick's house. I don't want you to get into an accident and die like your mom," he told me.

I put my keys back on the hook. When I stepped outside I realized that it was raining. He did this on purpose. I walked four blocks to get to Nick's house. By the time I got in front of the house, I remembered how rich Nick is. I was so tired of standing, so I went straight for the door. I rang the doorbell 7 times but nobody answered. I was soaking wet and he didn't have the dignity to tell me that he wouldn't be here right now. I started to walk back home, but I knew that I didn't want to go home right now. My stomach was killing me because of the bruises. I walked down the street away from Nick's house when I saw Nick drive by me with Selena in the passenger side. He stood me up to go out with Selena. I didn't think he even noticed me walking because he kept driving to his house. I turned around and saw them go into his house. Who knows what they are going to do in there. I sure the hell know that I didn't want to know that they were doing.

By the time I got a block past his house, I saw the old playground where Nick and I used to hang out and mess around at night. I was not going home so I sat down on a park bench and fell asleep.

When I woke up, the rain stopped and it was dark outside. I realized I fell asleep on a park bench, and that when I got home my ass would be toast. This can't be happening to me.

I got up and started to run home. And of course he was standing at the door waiting for me. It is almost 1 in the morning doesn't he ever go to sleep and not wait for me to come home.

"You are totally busted," he said when I finally closed the door.

"I am so sorry I fell asleep and forgot to check the time," I told him.

"Are you telling me you feel asleep at Nick's house, you slut," he smacked me across the face.

"No, Nick was not there so I went to the park, and sat down, and ended up falling asleep at the park."

"Don't be sassy to me," he said that and pushed me over and I fell on a side table.

He kept kicking me and kicking. By the time he stopped it was like the twentieth kick in a row.

I heard him come down the stairs, but for some reason I couldn't open my eyes. Was I dead? I just laid there and didn't even get up to go to school either. I was so tired of all this drama I don't think I belong here anymore.

By the time I actually got up, school was already over and everyone was probably heading home or something. I headed upstairs to take a shower and get this blood off me, again.

[Nick's point of view]

I gave Selena a quick kiss and headed for my car. I felt like I was forgetting something but I didn't know what.

I saw Demi I think that's her name, walk up to me.

"What did you do to her this time that she didn't come to school," she yelled at me.

"What are you talking about?" I replied.

"I am talking about Miley she didn't come to school. That's not like Miley to not come to school like this."

"You need to cool off and didn't do anything to her," I told her that and got straight into my car and drove away.

Demi is right about Miley, she is always at school no matter what. I am going to go to her house to see if she is okay.

When I got to her house, I rang the doorbell, but there was no answer. I went ahead and opened the door which was unlocked. When I went into the house there was broken stuff everywhere. Maybe she got robbed. When I looked down there was some blood on the floor. What the hell happened here?

I went up the stairs to go see if she was up there. I remembered which room was Miley's . That was kind of weird. If Selena knew I was here I would be in some trouble with her.

I slightly opened the door and peeked my head in. She was not in here she had to be in the house somewhere, so I decided to wait in her room. This was really starting to get weird. Me, Nick, in Miley Ray's room. I sat on her bed, remembering all the good times we had before we went our own ways.

"Nick stop tickling right this instant," Miley said between laughing and trying to catch a breath.

"First say that I am the most amazing person you have ever met in your whole life," I told her.

"Nick Jonas you are the most amazing person I have ever met in my whole life," she quoted my whole phase.

I stopped tickling her and fell on her bed.

"Nick you are the most amazing friend I have ever met. I hope we will be best friend forever and forever," she told me.

I felt a tear on the side of my eye. I needed to get out of here, and forget her forever. I have Selena now I don't need Miley.

When I was about to leave the room, she came in. That's when I noticed all the bruises on her body. What the hell happened to her?

"What the hell are you doing in her?", she asked me.

"Demi wanted me to come and check on you. Miley where did you get all these bruises on your body?" I asked her.

"Nun of your business. Now get out!" she yelled at me.

Instead of asking any more questions I left the room without saying another word to her. This was going to be in my head to figure out where she got those bruises.

[Miley's Point of View]

That was a close one. Why the hell was here anyways? That was really scary. I need to stop freaking out about Nick and get dinner ready for Jason. Tomorrow is a new day to change things.

I went downstairs and started to cook dinner. I was not in the mood for Jason to come home and get all mad at me today. I am so tired of doing everything he says, but I know he is the only family I have that I actually know.

Someday I will be out of here and away from him and his craziness.

When I was cutting up the salad I heard Jason walk into the door. Here we go, I whispered to myself.

"Hey piece of shit. I got a call telling me that you didn't go to school," he told me.

"No, I was too tired to go to school," I told him.

"That is not an excuse. I was too tired to go to work, but I still went to work," he said starting to get closer.

"I am sorry for not going to school," I said that and he lifted his hand, making me flinch.

"I am going to give you a break just for today. Now go to bed before I change my mind and do something that you will regret."

Instead of questioning his word, I went straight up to my room and got ready for my bed. I went into my room and slid under the cover thinking about Nick and him at my house.

"I still can't get that moment out of my head," I told myself.

I finally doze off waking up to my alarm clock and the birds chirping. That was the first time that I have ever heard the chirp. When I went downstairs, I saw that Jason was already gone and there was nothing for me to worry about. I went back upstairs to get dress. I picked out a shirt that would cover the bruises on my arm. I hope that when I go to school, Nick won't ask any questions about the bruises he saw.

When I was done getting dress, I went downstairs to eat some breakfast. When I went to the kitchen there was a note on the fridge saying:

Mary,

Have a business trip. Won't be back till next week.

Keep the house clean and don't do anything stupid.

-Jason.

I have the whole house to me for a whole week. That means no having to deal with him and his pain for a whole week.

I was so happy. I went outside and the sun was out and it was beautiful for it just being rainy. I got in my car, and drove to school. My smile faded when I drove to the school parking lot and saw Nick standing in my parking lot. This was not good.

I honked my horn and he moved and parked my car. Before I got out I took a deep breath. I could do this I told myself. All I had to do was get out, and walk away.

I got of the car prepared for what was going to happen.

"Miles will you please tell me what is going on with you?" Nick asked me.

"First of all never call me 'Miles' every again. And second we are not friends so I am not going to tell you what's going on in my life because it's none of your business!" After I told that to his face I started walking inside of the school. I know that I can't run away from this forever no matter what happens.

I ran into Demi while heading to my locker. She looked so happy to see me.

"Hey Smiley Miley I am so happy to see you. Where were you yesterday? I almost beat the shits out of Nick thinking he did something to you."

"Demi, everything is okay. I just woke up late, so Jason said I could stay home today," I felt so bad lying to my best friend.

"Okay. Let's get to class then," she said while pulling my hand.

By the end of fourth period I was so tired. There was pain all over my body. I was not in the mood to go to my next class at all. When I walked in, he was sitting there starring at me.

"Miley will you please talk to me?" Nick asked.

"No, and thanks for ditching me on the project. Also I will just do the project and put your name on it, to help you out." I told him.

"I want to help with the project, please come over to my house today and we will work on it. I promise." He told me.

"Fine. But I don't forgive you for ditching me last time," I sat down next him, to plan our project.

I have a feeling that this thing he is doing won't last forever.

The bell finally rang, and I got out of the class room as fast as possible. Instead of standing straight up, I fell. I didn't just fell, Selena tripped me. She was laughing at me and that's when he came out of the classroom, and he started to laugh also. This is impossible for him to be nice at all. I just want to get this project over with, no matter what, I can do this. I think.

After cleaning the house and making sure that everything was okay, I drove over to Kyle's house. He was actually there, which was really nice. I got out of the car, taking another deep breath before having the bravery to ring the doorbell. I rang it once and he answered the door. He was breathtaking he was wearing a tight shirt that fit his muscles perfectly. I think that I might be falling for Nick Jonas. No. No. No. I am not falling for him at all.

"Hey," I stuttered, trying to get back my breath.

"Hey come on in," he stepped aside and I walked in. "I promised I wouldn't ditch you."

"Let's just get this project over with so I can go home," I sounded like Selena for a minute.

"Okay go up to my room, and I will get us something to drink."

I went up the stairs to his room. That's when I ran into Joe.

"Is that Smiley Miley. I haven't seen you for years," Joe said with a smile upon his face.

"Hey Joe, how have you been?"

"Good. I miss seeing you round. That Selena girl is a bitch," he told me.

"You're telling me. Well I have to go to Nick's room to start a project."

"Yeah, I have to go to. I have a date."

"Well good luck with your date," I crossed my fingers for him and went into Nick's room.

Nick's room hasn't changed a bit. It's funny how much one person can change after a couple of years. I looked around the room, and saw a picture of Nick and me. I remembered that was the pick from the carnival. I picked up the picture to look at the back to see if something I written was there. It was still there:

Love U lots…Love Miles!

I started to get teary eye.

"I remember that day," Nick popped up in the doorway.

"Why do you still have this pick? Wouldn't Selena get mad if she saw this?" I was asking a lot of questions.

"I put it up while she is around. Miles I miss talking to you and hanging out with you. It sucks because I can't be friends with you because of Selena."

I walked closer to him and gave him a hug. For some reason this thing that was going on actually felt right to do.


End file.
